1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known camera in the related art includes a lateral-position release button at a position that a forefinger can easily reach when the camera is held at a lateral position and a vertical-position release button at a position that the forefinger can easily reach when the camera is held at a vertical position (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-343283).
However, when the lateral-position release button or the vertical-position release button is in a downward direction, the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-343283 has to be held, with the wrist twisted, thus making it very difficult to take a photograph.